


The Good Luck Charm

by FrisianWanderer



Series: Fic Week (1): What's done in love... [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, good luck charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke’s stressing out over a final, so Bellamy gives her his good luck charm – his Pokémon boxer short. </p><p>Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> We're here! Day 7, the last one - I completed my challenge! :D 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy :)

‘I’m going to dieeee….’ Clarke says dramatically, dropping her face on Bellamy’s desk in misery. 

‘No you’re not’ Bellamy yawns, unimpressed by her dramatic behaviour. ‘You’re going to be fine. You know your stuff’ he hands Clarke her cards back and asks if she wants some coffee.

‘No, thanks. I need a good night’s sleep’ she answers, supressing a yawn. ‘And thanks again, for helping me study’

‘You’re welcome’ he smiles and he rubs his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

 _Poor guy_ … Clarke thinks. She barged into his dorm room unannounced, completely panicking about the test she had the next day (technically speaking, that was now today) and had begged her favourite study buddy to quiz her. That had been three hours ago and it was well passed 2am now.

Bellamy was about to head to bed, after a long day of classes and a shift at the coffee shop they both work at, but he let her in anyway. He’s too good of a guy, and a friend, to turn his back on someone in need of his help.

‘I’m really sorry..’ Clarke starts. ‘For coming here and ruining your night. I know this was the last thing you needed, but I just started panicking in my room, and Maya wasn’t there to help me out, and before I knew it I was knocking on your door.. Sorry’ she rambles.

‘It’s okay’ Bellamy assures her, giving her a sweet smile.

‘No it’s not’ she insists. ‘But this final is just _so_ important.. If I fail, med-school is out of the question and my future goes down the drain.. So, I’ve been kind of panicking about it, in case you haven’t noticed..’

Bellamy chuckles. ‘I noticed. And I get it. You’re under a lot of pressure’ he holds her gaze for a moment and it takes Clarke’s sleep deprived brain a lot of effort to stop her from jumping onto his lap, and kiss him senseless.

Clarke definitely has a major crush on Bellamy (no one with eyes can blame her), but she knows it’s not the time to do anything about it. Between classes, studying and work, Clarke barely has time to sleep. Let alone getting into a relationship that’s doomed to fail anyway, when she’s going to Polaris U’s med school in the fall and he leaves in the opposite direction after graduation.

‘I have something for you’ Bellamy interrupts her train of thought and walks over to his closet to open a drawer. ‘My good luck charm’ he explains, when he’s back at her side and he hands her the item he just retrieved.

When Clarke realises what she’s holding, she bursts out in laughter. ‘A _Pokémon boxer short_? With Pikachu on it?’

Bellamy grins, somewhat proudly. ‘Yup’

‘That’s your good luck charm?’ she laughs.

‘It really works!’ he says, suddenly full of energy that she knows he’s going to spend on convincing her of his point. ‘I wore it to my interview to Arcennes U – which, as you can see, I got accepted to – I wore it to my prom – and I totally got laid – and I’ve worn it, or carried it around in my pocket, to every important final I had here. And I passed all those tests with flying colours’ he grins and Clarke loses herself in her laughter, imagining Bellamy stuffing the Pikachu briefs in his pocket for “good luck”. _What a nerd._

‘God, you’re a nerd!’ Clarke’s laughing so hard, breathing becomes a difficult task. ‘And that’s exactly why you got accepted and passed your tests – because you’re a huge nerd. God knows how you got laid with these, though’ she says, holding up the briefs. But she does know how, and she’s certain God knows how too – Bellamy is a sight for sore eyes, with his toned muscles, cute freckles and sparkling brown eyes.  

‘Fine, then don’t take my good luck charm’ he says cocky, unaffected by her teasing. ‘But wearing those can mean the difference in passing or failing your test tomorrow’

Clarke is so afraid of failing that damn test in a few short hours, that she’s not going to risk it and she goes back to her own dorm room with the boxer shorts stuffed in her pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

The obnoxious sound of her alarm blaring startles Clarke awake. She’s still tired and her muscles ache, because of the lack of sleep. But she gets up, drinks an extra cup of coffee, eats a bagel, looks through her notes again and gets out of her pyjamas. She doesn’t have time to make up her mind about the Pikachu boxers (bring them with her, or leave them in her room), so she puts them on.

Clarke figures she can use all the luck she can get and the boxers are _Bellamy’s_. There’s no way in hell she’d ever pass on a chance to wear a piece of his clothing, and she’s certain she’ll never see one of his boxers again. Let alone wear them.

They’re a little worn and a loose fit, but cute and comfortable nonetheless.

And had she already mentioned – they’re _Bellamy’s_?  

 

♣♣♣♣♣

 

‘How’d the final go?’ Monty asks Clarke when they meet up for coffee after Clarke’s test.

‘Surprisingly well’ Clarke answers smiling. ‘I knew all the answers and I actually finished the test before I ran out of time’

Monty gives Clarke a high five and tells her it’s awesome. They’re the next in line to order and Clarke decides to get Bellamy a coffee and a pastry as a thank you.

‘Who’d you get that one for?’ Monty asks when he sees the third coffee in her hands.

‘Bellamy’ she answers, when they walk out of the shop. ‘He helped me study last night and he even gave me his lucky token for during the test’ she laughs, thinking about the boxer she’s currently wearing.

‘What lucky token?’ Monty asks, smiling as well, but it turns into a smirk (as much as Monty can, he’s way too sweet to pull off a convincing smirk) when he sees that Clarke’s cheeks get a rosy colour.

Clarke sees no reason to lie or to keep it to herself. Monty’s one of her best friends (definitely her nicest) and she has nothing to be ashamed about. ‘A pair of boxer shorts. With Pikachus on them’

Monty eyes her for a second to be sure that Clarke isn’t kidding and when he knows she’s serious, he starts to laugh. ‘Seriously? Can I see them?’ he asks grinning.

‘No’ Clarke says after swallowing some coffee.

‘Don’t hold out on me’ he jokes. ‘I thought we were friends’

‘No, I would’ve shown you, but I’m _wearing_ them’ she smiles mischievously.

‘Well, that’s not subtle at all’ Monty says amused. He seems to be enjoying himself a great deal.

‘It was for _luck_ , I don’t know what you’re talking about’ Clarke can feel her blush rise again, but takes a gulp of her coffee to hide it.

‘Because you believe in lucky charms’ Monty says sarcastically. ‘Clarke, you don’t even believe in _traffic_ signs’ he points out.

‘I just don’t get why I have to stop at a stop sign when I’m the only one on the road’ Clarke says petulant, but her friend ignores her comment and continues.

‘Clarke, if you’re afraid he doesn’t feel the same – take my word for it. He does. I’d never lie to you and if that’s not prove enough, he _literally_ gave you a piece of his underwear’

‘For luck’ she repeats stubbornly.

‘ _Clarke_ ’ he laughs.

‘It’s not that easy’ she sighs. ‘If we begin something now, it could last, what – three months? Four months tops. That’s not how you want to start a relationship; with an expiration date’

‘It could last a lifetime if you really wanted it to’ Monty smiles sweetly. ‘And if you’d date him, those four months would be filled with a lot more opportunities to wear his boxer shorts’ Monty winks and Clarke chuckles.

‘Definitely a big plus’ she agrees. 

‘Just think about it’ he advises her. They drop the subject and Monty starts telling Clarke about meeting Nate’s parents last weekend.

 

♣♣♣♣♣

 

‘And?’ Bellamy asks Clarke when she walks into his room, looking both excited and nervous about hearing how her final went. She notices that he _definitely_ looks adorable with his glasses on and wearing a baggy shirt (hot too, goddammit).

‘It went really well’ she grins and Bellamy congratulates her, while he sits down on his desk chair and she on his bed. ‘Thanks, but I couldn’t have done it without you, so I brought you a thank you’ she says as she hands him half of the croissant and the coffee. ‘Sorry about the croissant, I got hungry..’ she explains, making a face, and he laughs.

‘S’okay’ he assures her. ‘So my lucky charm worked?’

‘I guess we’ll find out when I get my results’ she winks.

‘We don’t, you totally aced it. Pikachu made sure of it’ Bellamy says, totally convinced. ‘Speaking of, I need them back, I have a Political History final tomorrow’

‘Uhm, yeah, that’s going to be difficult, because I need to wash them first..’ Clarke admits.

Bellamy eyes widen and he swallows hard. ‘Wash them?’ he asks hoarse and he coughs to regain his normal voice.

‘Yes, I’m wearing them’

Bellamy’s eyes quickly dart down to her lap, before going back up. ‘Cool. Cool, cool, cool’ he stammers, pupils blown and knee going up and down.

‘Want to see?’ Clarke asks, encouraged by Bellamy’s visible reaction to her wearing his boxers.

‘Prove would be nice’ he agrees, aiming to be smooth, but he’s anything but, and it makes her smile, as she pulls off her pants. ‘You really are wearing them’ he chokes a little on the words.

 _Now or never._ ‘I can take ‘m off’ she offers.

Bellamy’s eyes fly to hers. ‘What?’

‘Or you can take them off for me’ and she bites her lip.

Bellamy lets out a pained groan and before she knows it, she’s pinned against his bed with him hovering over her. Clarke breathes in his distinct scent, and her heartbeat quickens. ‘If you insist, Princess’ he whispers. His fingers hook onto the fabric and he pulls the piece of clothing off her hips.

Bellamy looks up from her cunt, to double check that he’s not misreading her signs (but really, how _obvious_ can she be?) and the hungry look he gives her, goes straight to her sex. Clarke nods impatiently and she gasps audibly when his mouth comes in contact with her clit, making her even wetter.

Bellamy spreads her open with his fingers, before he drags his tongue between her wet folds. Clarke chokes on a gasp, fighting the urge to jerk off the bed, but when he thrust his tongue inside her, her hips buck reflexively, anyway. Bellamy eating her out is the best sensation she’s ever felt.. He hums a low moan at that moment, and she wants to pull him as close to her cunt as possible. Fisting his hair in her hands, she throws one leg over his shoulder and tugs him closer; his hot tongue teasing her folds before plunging inside her again, and she moans every time his nose brushes against her clit.

Bellamy’s thick fingers dip through her folds, before he pushes them in, replacing his tongue. ‘Bellamy’ she groans in pleasure.

His fingers move slowly at first, gradually quickening as he increases his pressure on her clit and Clarke already starts to see stars. She gasps, her arms falling back to her side as he swirls his fingers around her clit and then pushes a third inside her. Her breathing quickens as she comes closer and closer to her orgasm, revelling in the pleasure that surges through her at his fingertips.

‘Fuck, Clarke, you’re so hot’ he breathes into her cunt, just right, and the added sensation is wonderful.

‘B-Bellamy. Don’t- stop..’ she begs, voice cracking in pleasure.

Bellamy trails his mouth up to her clit again and swipes his tongue over it. Clarke moans loudly, so he repeats the action, and then again, alternating the pressure and speed. He pauses momentarily, and before she can threaten to hit him in his face if he doesn’t continue immediately, he draws her clit into his mouth, and she gasps sharply, her back arching off the bed. ‘ _Oh, fuck_!’ she yells in ecstasy and Bellamy keeps sucking her clit earnestly.

Clarke whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut; she’s close, Bellamy’s determined ministrations pushing her to the edge quickly, almost sooner than she’s prepared for, and she gasps. "I—Bellamy, I..."

‘Come for me Clarke’ he growls and that pushes her over the edge. It’s all too much; her orgasm comes fast and sharp, and she cries out his name as hot pleasure spirals through her. Her body seizes up suddenly, closing around him; her back bowed, her toes curled, and she unconsciously grips the sheets on the bed. It’s so intense, so amazing; it’s the best orgasm she’s ever had.  

Bellamy pulls his fingers out, and when she opens her eyes and finds him, she sees him sucking them into his mouth.

Well. That was kind of hot.

Bellamy lies down next to her, but gives her a moment to catch her breath and come back from her high.

She’s still boneless and a shaking a little as the effect of her orgasm courses through her veins, when he kisses her. Bellamy softly takes Clarke’s lips into his, and she can taste her own cum on his lips. She realises that this is their first kiss, they kind of skipped a few steps.

‘Told you they were lucky. You just got an orgasm _and_ a boyfriend’ he murmurs against her lips.

‘So, you want to do this?’ she asks, still a little uncertain. ‘Even if we only have a few short months to be together?’

Bellamy smiles. ‘I got accepted to Polaris’ history program. Early acceptance, just like you’ he’s excited, but Clarke can tell he’s nervous about her reaction.

‘Holy crap, are you serious? When?’ she asks surprised, eager.

‘I got the news yesterday, but I didn’t have a chance to tell you yet’ he tells her.

‘Bellamy, that’s amazing. Congrats’ she smiles softly. ‘I’m so happy’

‘Yeah?’ he asks and she nods.

‘Let’s go out to dinner tonight’ Clarke decides, softly stroking the freckles on his cheek with her tumb, as pulls her closer against his chest. ‘We have so much to celebrate; you’re acceptance, my final going great, us finally getting together’

Bellamy beams when he realises what she’s saying and he starts kissing her again. ‘But I do need those shorts back by tomorrow’ he reminds her between kisses.

Clarke laughs. ‘God, you’re such a nerd’

‘I hope you’re not rethinking things, because it’s too late to back out now. You already promised me dinner and a relationship’ he says smug.

Clarke chuckles. ‘ And I always keep my promises’ she whispers, before her face breaks out into a grin and the two of them lose themselves in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, left kudos and comments on this story and the other 6! :D It was so much fun writing and I hope you enjoyed reading as well! :) 
> 
> I'd love to hear/read if you liked! :D
> 
> I'm [fieldsofpoppyflowers](http://fieldsofpoppyflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, let's be friends! xx


End file.
